


Shining So much Brighter

by Random_Nerd3



Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carlos Is A Good Little Brother, Day 26, F/M, Flynn is a good friend, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I'd say sorry but I think by now we all know I'm not, Julie Gets A Migraine, Julie Molina needs a hug, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Ray Molina is a Good Dad, Soft Ending, Soft Julie Molina, The one where I finally whump Julie, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Julie gets a migraine during school, but luckily she's got a family who'll help her through it.orthe one Whumptober piece where Julie finally makes an appearance as the main whumpee.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Carlos Molina, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 317





	Shining So much Brighter

**If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad**

**Migraine |** Concussion | Blindness

It started when Julie was in music theory, the incessant thumping in her mind made it impossible to focus on chords and key changes. Her migraines were back, which  _ sucked _ because once she started to finally play music again the stopped. Which meant she hadn’t asked her dad to refill her prescription. Luckily music theory was her last class of the day, which meant she’d be able to go home and sit in the darkroom her dad built for her when they realized the only thing that made her headaches better, without the medication, was sitting in the dark. “Julie, you okay?” Flynn asked, when a locker slam made Julie wince. Julie sighed, quietly closing her own locker, spinning the dial so it locked.

“Migraine,” Julie explained, blinking as the pain continued to spread in her mind. “Bad,” Julie complained, pressing her forehead against the cold metal of the locker. She squeezed her eyes shut, the bright fluorescent hallway lighting wasn’t doing wonders for her migraine. Flynn sighed sympathetically and her fingers flew across her phone screen, texting her dad. Julie sighed and sunk against the lockers, settling on the ground. Her boys were going to be worried for her, she’d usually be halfway home by now.

“I think I still have them…” Flynn muttered as she dug through her backpack, elbow deep in year old notebooks and food wrappers. “Ah ha!” She exclaimed a bit too loudly. Julie winced at the sudden raise in her voice. “Sorry,” Flynn apologized. She knelt in front of Julie, holding the dark sunglasses they bought when her headaches first happened. Julie grabbed the sunglasses and put them on, blinking as she readjusted to the dark. She was able to focus on Flynn, whose face was five inches away from her, eyes filled with concern.

“I can’t believe you still have these,” Julie said when Flynn reached out to help pull her up. Flynn slung an arm over her shoulder, acting as a wall of support for Julie to lean on as the two of them stumbled down the hall.

“Of course I still have them, what kind of a friend would I be if I threw out something that helped my best friend?” Flynn said, holding the door open. Julie smiled at her, then stepped out into the Las Angelos sun and winced. She pulled on the hood of Alex’s hoodie which she may or may not have stolen from the studio before they left for school earlier in the morning. The pink fabric filled her side vision, blocking out the light and helping her focus on just walking to her car. Her dad was already waiting for them, he had pulled up right to the curb so she didn’t have to go far.

“Hi Flynn,” her dad said in greeting when she pulled open the passenger door for Julie. Flynn nodded and said something in response. What little conversation Flynn and her dad had went completely over Julie’s head. Her migraine was getting worse, so she pulled on the hoodie’s strings and tugged the hood so it covered her eyes.

“Hey under-achiever,” Flynn said, leaning into the car. “You’ll text me later so I know you aren’t dead?” Julie nodded in response, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“I’ll be sure she does Flynn,” her dad promised, pulling out of the school parking lot. Riding in the car didn’t exactly help her migraine but it didn’t really make things worse. When they were on the road she rolled up her window and pressed her head against the cool glass. She lost track of time, unable to focus on anything but the sharp pain she felt in her head. Back when her mom was alive they’d sit in the dark room and sing lullabies, Julie curled up on her mom’s lap until the pain was gone. She must’ve fallen asleep in the car, because soon enough Julie blinked awake and they were pulling into their front driveway.

“Honey,” her dad said, shaking her lightly. Julie blinked, the sunglasses were crooked on her face so she re-adjusted them, blinking furiously at the sunlight. “Julie sweetie, we’re going to go inside okay?” Her dad asked, though she knew it wasn’t exactly a question. One of the things that helped her focus during a migraine was easy to follow directions. Her dad left the car first, then walked around the hood to grab her backpack from her and help her stumble out without falling to the ground. Julie glanced at the studio doors, half wanting her dad to just leave her there with her boys, but her dad still didn’t know about them yet… and he’d insist on making sure she was okay.

They walked into the house and Julie made a mental reminder to thank Carlos. Her brother was a literal godsend. Flynn must’ve texted him too, because the heavy curtains were drawn shut, blocking out the sunlight from all the windows. Julie stayed close to her dad, trusting him to guide her through the rest of the house. They passed the family room and she could see Carlos had turned off all the screens and his gaming systems so there weren’t any high-pitched noises for her to hyperfixate on. She reached up and took off the sunglasses, dropping them on the kitchen table as they walked past it. “Dad I’m sorry,” Julie managed to whisper when they finally got to the darkroom’s door. It was the size of a small walk-in closet and there were zero lights in it. They added the mats to the wall after Julie started hitting her head against the wall, in a failed attempt to get the pain to stop.

“You have nothing to apologize for mija,” her dad said, pressing a soft kiss at the top of her head. “We knew the migraines would come back eventually.” Her dad wrapped his arms around her and Julie buried her head into his shirt. “Now, do you want to go into the darkroom?” He asked like he always did, making sure the darkroom was something Julie actually wanted. Julie tried to shake her head and jumbled her head up even more.

“Can I just lie on the couch?” Julie asked, voice just above a whisper. Her dad nodded, a supportive smile on his face.

“Would you like me to bring you an ice pack too? I remember they used to help,” her dad said. Julie managed to give her dad a small smile.

“Yeah dad, that would be great,” Julie said, walking back to the family room and falling face first into the couch. Somehow her dad also managed to find her old weighted blanket, something she thought was lost in a box in the basement. The heavy blanket draped over her and she curled under the weight. Her reflection in the television stared back at her, and she looked awful. Alex’s hood was still pulled over her head, the only thing should see was her eyes. Everything else was buried underneath the mound of blankets. Her dad appeared in her line of sight again, pressing a small bag of peas against her face.

“Mija, you’re strong,” her dad said, softly brushing her hair out of her face. “You’ll get through this,” he said, pressing another kiss to her forehead. Julie hummed in response, letting her dad tuck the blanket around her. Julie closed her eyes, and felt the pain slowly dwindle to the point of being a manageable thud in the back of her head.

“Jules,” Luke’s voice whispered. She blinked awake and was met by his goddamn puppy dog eyes sprinkled with those flecks of gold. “Carlos said you were sick. Can I help?” Julie hummed, then reached a hand out and hooked it around his belt loop, pulling him onto the couch next to her. Luke hesitated, then turned around so they were facing each other. The pain in her head spiked, and she blinked furiously, trying to force it to go away by sheer will.

“Migraine,” Julie said, scrunching her nose. She leaned forward, touching her and Luke’s foreheads together.. If she wasn’t in so much pain she would’ve been surprised by the fact that they were able to touch each other. “Need quiet,” she mumbled, curling into Luke’s chest. Luke wrapped arm around her, and she  _ felt _ it. Whatever made her boys tangible seemed to be active right now. Luke reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, the motion instantly making her feel better. 

As promised they laid in silence, Luke’s soft breathing matching hers. Luke started to hum softly after a few minutes had passed, the tune familiar to Julie but she couldn’t quite put her finger on where she heard it before. Luke combed his hand through her hair again, and Julie nuzzled into him closer. The closer she was to Luke, the less her head seemed to hurt. She wasn’t complaining though, wrapped up in Alex’s hoodie between the guitarist’s arms was the comfiest she’d been in a while. His humming turned into singing and Julie realized where she heard the song, it was the one from her dream, when she was supposed to be Nick’s dancing partner. 

“Perfect harmony,” Luke said suddenly sitting up. He reached out to the cocktail table and scribbled down a few lines on a spare sheet of paper. Julie grumbled at the lack of warmth, but managed to peel her eyes open. She smiled when she saw Luke, slipping into his song-writing mode. His eyes would light up, she'd often compare him to a hyperactive golden retriever during his songwriting process. Julie reached out from under her weighted blanket, interlocking their fingers together. “You feeling better?” He asked, noticing she was a wake. He left the sheet of paper on the table then ran his thumb over her knuckles. Julie let a smile curl at the corner of her lips. She really  _ was  _ feeling better, her migraine wasn’t as bad, and she could focus on more than one thing at a time. Julie reached up and lightly cupped Luke’s face, he leaned into her touch.

“Much,” Julie said watching his eyes sparkle in the sunlight. “Thanks,” Julie said, letting Luke hold her close. Luke buried his nose into the nape of her neck, but she could feel his smile.

“Anything for you Jules, you know that,” Luke reminded her. Julie nodded, wrapping her arms around his. Julie just realized how awkward she must look if her dad walked back in to check on her. She was lying half on top of Luke, sitting up in a way that would’ve made her back sore if he wasn’t there to support her. Julie blinked, the pain from her migraine suddenly gone. She didn’t want to ruin the moment though, so she just snuggled closer to Luke. He didn’t seem to mind. Luke held onto her tightly, like he wasn’t planning on letting her go anytime soon. 

“Hmm,” Julie hummed back, mumbling something even  _ she _ couldn’t make out. The blanket lying in a heap on the floor caught her eye and she frowned slightly. It probably fell off when she accidentally fell asleep before Luke poofed into the room. Julie couldn’t channel enough energy to care though, letting Luke take over the job of being her literal space heater. She found it was easy to relax in Luke’s arms. More so now that the splitting pain of her migraine was gone. Whatever the reason, Luke was one of her boys,  _ her _ boy. Julie wasn’t planning on letting go of him anytime soon.


End file.
